1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a weatherstrip interlock for use with a panel unit having at least one slideable panel and more particularly to a weatherstrip for such a unit which has a width at its center region smaller than a width at its ends, whereby when the panels move from an open position to a closed position, the smaller center width reduces the likelihood of clashing if one of the panels is bowed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For panel units having at least one operating (moving) panel, it is desirable to provide a weatherstrip between the two panels to conserve energy. Such weatherstripping is well known in the art, such as that generally shown in U.S. Pat. No. 637,623 issued to J. M. Lane.
However, with many panel units, especially those having a substantial height, such as patio doors, there is a tendency for such panels to bow or warp. This bowing is usually most noticeable in the center of the panels, as the ends are usually held in place by a guide means. If the bow in the panel is sufficient, the interlocking weatherstrip will clash and it is not possible to close the door or at best it is necessary to force the door to a closed position.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art and provides for a slideable panel unit interlock which prevents or reduces the likelihood of clashing of the panels during the closing operation.